Marina
|death= |status=Fobble |marital=Single |othernames= |species=HumanIn , Marina told Robert Mersames that all of Zira's personalized servants were humans. |gender=Female |height=1.49 meters |mass=52 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale |weapons= |occupation=Mistress of the personalized servants |family members= |affiliation=International Alliance }} Marina (b. 1974) was one of the highest-ranking individuals in Zira's Palace. Having become a wanted criminal in her adolescence, Marina was captured by Zira Miranda Grover and enslaved. Marina proved her worth by unmasking a plot to assassinate Zira, garnering her respect and leading to all the personalized servants being placed under her charge. Biography Early life Marina was born in Texas in the United States in 1974 to parents unknown. Eventually, she was adopted by two stepparents, Bucky and Bertha Tubbs. Her early childhood was pleasant and uneventful. She was an only child, and her adopted parents were fairly wealthy from a lucrative gun modification business. Descent into abuse Once she had turned five, Bucky began to neglect his work and start to gamble, convinced by advertisements that it was an easy way to make money. Instead, he soon began to lose all of his savings. By the time Marina was seven, the family had started to slip into debt. Growing tired of financial trouble, Bertha soon became a heavy alcoholic. Refusing to admit his mistakes, Bucky began to blame Marina for their problems, reasoning that the additional expenses required for her upbringing had forced them into debt, with his gambling only a side effect to the problems she had caused. He began to act colder and harsher towards her, believing his own lies. Despite the irrationality of these statements, her mother did nothing to deter her husband, too deep in alcohol to care. These changes left Marina shaken, as her parents had never been really close to her, but they had never been cruel before. At the age of eight, Bucky made her work for several nearby businesses, saying it was the time she started paying her fair share. Only eight, she was unable to make much, and Bucky continued to gamble. When she was nine, her father berated her one night for their continued financial stress, accusing her of holding out on him. She meekly muttered that his gambling was part of the problem as well. Enraged, he smacked her hard across the face. That was the beginning of the physical abuse. For the next two years, Marina worked day and night to 'pay off her debts,' occasionally receiving a beating when Bucky got bad news. Once she was ten, Bucky began to lighten her meals, blaming her large appetite for their continued debt. The breaking point came on her eleventh birthday. That day, they finally lost their house. Marina received a horrible beating that night. Moving into a small apartment, Marina was now only treated as a servant. For the next month, she worked from dawn til dusk, surviving on less and less food. Her family was socially isolated, so no one knew about her predicament. Becoming a criminal Finally, when she was thirteen, Marina had had enough. One night, she sneaked out of her home and journeyed to the nearest city. Finding the airport, she quickly located a government ship. It was a small, personal yacht, but it clearly belonged to a government citizen. She had never left the state before and was eager to see this governing body she had heard about. Soon after she arrived, she saw two men leave the ship, leaving the hatch open. Seeing her opportunity, she quickly went into the open hatch and entered the ship. Going to the back, she heard a rumbling on the other side of the door. Deducing it was the engine room, she went inside. The room was small, but there was enough room for her a small window. Soon, she heard the pilots come back on. To her relief, they started the ship and she realized she was free at last. Over the next three years, Marina fell in with a small group of pirates. By the age of sixteen she was a wanted criminal, having committed theft and fraud. Arrival at Zira's Palace One day, in 1993, the captain attacked a freighter carrying guards back from a massacre ordered by Zira Miranda Grover, and the Empress ordered the crew to be hunted down and brought to her. The crew were condemned to the Death Pit while it was still under construction, one by one. However, thanks to her physical beauty, Zira chose to spare Marina's life and put her to work. Marina found the Empress to be very attractive, both owing to her unconventional appearance and cruel personality. Less than a month after the First Police Purge, Marina uncovered a plot to kill Zira. She joined the conspirators, convincing them she would be a useful spy. She watched carefully as the plot developed, realizing the current Head of Security had failed to notice the plot she made her move, turning against them. As a result of Marina's duplicity, Zira sent them to the gargoyle, along with her former Head of Security, and claimed the Cave of the Gargoyle and named its titular resident Devorar. Appreciative of Marina's help, Zira offered the girl her freedom, but she offered her services as the new Head of Security, obtaining the rank. She also chose to maintain her disguise as a common slave so as to better serve her mistress. Mistress of the personalized servants When Marina heard that Zira had at last hired musicians, she did not have time to watch their first performance. She had to wait in the harem to prepare for the younger dancers and singers, regardless of the outcome. Marina knew the teenagers would be taken as servants just like many others. When the young men and women were brought before her, Marina, thrilled to see them, watched as the servants prepared the performers for their mistress because they were always afraid of what their mistresses would do to them. While Marina got along with Natalie Clarke and she enjoyed forcing Claire Julian to do what she wanted, Robert Mersames, who was high of rank like herself, gave her what she wanted freely. Arrival of Trudy When Trudy arrived, Marina loved the idea of having another female personalized servant for a change. She helped with removing the young girl's clothes to put on her new outfit. Trudy begged for Marina and Zira's goons to stop the guards' backup, but in response to her backtalk, Marina smacked the the girl across the face, knocking her to the floor, before bending down and binding her with cords. After that Marina violently grabbed the girl's hair and whispered to her that she expected respect from her in the future. The girl struggled as Marina picked her up and took the new slave to her chambers. As Marina started walking through the doorway, one of the guards stopped and asked her how long she would be with Trudy. Marina kissed him and promised him that they would have a lot of fun soon. Marina proceeded to teach the new girl "a lesson she won't forget". Skirmish at Zira's Palace After DL09 was destroyed, Marina helped the surviving thugs clear out the dead bodies and flirted with her grateful mistress, rubbing her hands on the Empress and jokingly said she could replace Trudy if she wanted. Both of them laughed at the thought. Arrival of Corey Walking over to Corey, she nudged his shoulder until he acknowledged her, the two introduced themselves, Marina feigning innocent curiosity over him. She told him Dylan had just been killed, disgusted by the memory of his attempt to take advantage of Zira. Thanking him for flattering her appearance, Marina told him Zira might “have a special position for him”. Corey was more than happy to accompany her back inside, but before entering, she contacted Zira and told her she had a surprise for her. Grinning, Marina excitedly directed Corey into Wing 204 and told the dancers inside to clean Corey up and render him presentable. When they were done, Marina returned, telling Corey he would please Zira immensely, and brought him before the Empress. Returning to her duties, Marina decided to bring Zira the second part of her gift, suggesting that perhaps the Empress would like to see her slave in more appropriate attire for a slave. When Zira excitedly nodded, Marina summoned Yolanda Gogan, who handed Corey's torso pads to Marina and held it out in front of Zira before giving it back. After sharing some awkward tension with Corey, which Marina watched with interest, Gogan gave him his costume. After this, Marina was rewarded by Zira. It is unknown how she reacted to his departure in 2013. Arrival of Tavion and Gavin Gondronan When Tavion and Gavin Gondronan arrived, Marina relished the idea of humiliating twin brothers, and took great pleasure in punishing them and breaking their will. She kept them bound and tortured them, both physically and sexually, breaking their wills and making them moan and scream for mercy. Arrival of Thomas Carter Marina was one of the girls who helped strip Thomas Carter when he was brought into the Palace under similar circumstances to Corey. She then spanked the boy in front of the audience before leading him into the dungeons, still naked. She kept him there in a position that bordered on torture, violating the boy as he struggled, bound and helpless. Carter would often be left bound on a bed while Marina would coax him to be with her, making him scream with pleasure and shame. Rescue of Helen McKeen and aftermath After Summer Petersen was revealed before the crowd, she stripped privately, but in an act of pure perversion, Marina hid atop the stall by climbing on the ceiling so she could watch, since she considered Petersen to be the hottest girl she had ever seen. Of course, she relished the idea of breaking in this young girl and humiliating her. She kissed Petersen and mocked her, but Zira solemnly forbade her from going any further, disappointing Marina immensely. Marina kept telling Petersen that she was only to be used by others in the Palace, feeling especially provoked to talk to her when she was even slightly immodest. Marina was ready to defend her mistress when the Jedi Anakin Organa entered the throne room, but she was not close enough to stop Organa when he blasted apart all the guards and attempted to take out Zira as well. After he was sent into the Death Pit, Marina watched with the rest of the crowd thinking the Jedi was going to die. As she was watching the show, Marina couldn't take her eyes off Petersen. Eventually, the physical fight between Anakin and the Beast turned into a confrontation she found boring, so Marina went around to many of the guests and slaves while watching the execution. However, she became surprised and angry when Wes Bomee inadvertently killed the Beast. After Summer had taken out Zira with her spear and rallied the help of Justin Bellamy, Marina cornered her in the limo, trying to stop her. During the fight, she was knocked out by Robert Mersames, who also escaped with Summer. Marina was furious when Zira was killed and helped wipe out several of the Elite NoHeads to avenge her. Physical description Marina was a petite woman in her early thirties. She had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her face looked rather teenage-like, furthering the idea that she did not look thirty. Marina initially had a toned and muscular body, but her muscles softened and her stomach, while still being thin, had a little bit of compacted flab, making it look soft. She had a tender form and people generally regarded her as quite approachable until they find out more about her. This change in appearance occurred as a result of a lifestyle of monitoring teenagers and having guards restrain them to make it safe for her to do unto them as she pleased. Marina wore a plain pink crop top hanging over her shoulders that stopped just at the bottom of her breasts, exposing her midriff, much like Zira Miranda Grover. Her soft arms were completely bare. She also wore stretchy pants. Personality and traits Marina was physically and emotionally abused by her parents, and as a result she became timid and miserable. Nevertheless, she was very hardworking, determined to live up to her stepfather's expectations and work hard enough to save her family, who had blamed her for their life's problems. She finally ran away from home, at which point she grew bolder and happier and fell in with a group of pirates. Marina became a wanted criminal in her teenage years, only to encounter Zira Miranda Grover, whom she was immediately extremely taken with. Because of her cruel lot in life and a past filled with agony, Marina delighted in striking back at the star system that had shown her little kindness, the result of a suppressed desire for revenge all her life. She would later express enjoyment at hearing people speak out against their families. Ironically, Zira was one of the first individuals to show Marina kindness. Marina was very devoted to Zira, gravitating to the diabolical yet charismatic middle-aged woman as a mother figure she never had. Marina had great respect for the Empress that she felt for very few others, being willing to do anything to provide her mistress with service and pleasure. In addition, Zira allowed her to indulge in her sadistic tendencies freely, and for once she did not have to fear punishment, in any form. Apart from her well-known sadism, Marina was also characterized by bisexual perversion. She enjoyed watching Zira execute some of her most loyal henchmen and her enemies but not as much as she enjoyed the execution of personalized servants. Her sadism was such that Marina was feared by Zira's nobles, who were afraid of what she would do if they disobeyed her. A malicious yet stoic woman, Marina enjoyed tormenting and molesting Zira's personalized servants placed under her charge, reveling in their fruitless attempts to resist her advances or enactment of ideas. In fact, she even looked forward to Zira murdering Thomas Carter and forcing Claire Julian to replace him, which she perceived as being inevitable. She also disciplined the servants harshly, almost barbarically, such as when she pushed Trudy and whispered vulgar words in her ear after she talked back, and used torture machines on the Gondronan twins. Marina relished her role as mistress of the personalized servants and was capable of charming people when she wanted to, like with Corey, for instance. As one of Zira's most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the International Alliance, Marina was calm and calculated during her service to the Empress, which was often in direct contrast with the bloodthirsty attitudes of the other nobles that comprised Zira's court. While she respected a select few including Zira, Marina also sincerely respected Robert Mersames because of his celebrity status. Relationships Zira Miranda Grover Marina and her mistress, Zira Miranda Grover, first crossed paths after Marina helped kill several of Zira's guards. Despite her transgression, Zira chose to spare her as she considered Marina to be very beautiful. Zira was one of the first people to show Marina kindness, making her extremely grateful. Marina, who in turn thought the Empress was extremely beautiful, willingly became her personalized servant. Marina, who considered Zira to be extremely powerful and attractive, proved herself an extremely capable ally shortly afterwards. She was fanatically loyal to the Empress and would do anything to provide her services and pleasure to Zira. Marina held great respect for the Empress that she felt for very few others. For her part, Zira trusted Marina more than nearly anyone else within the International Alliance. They were seen touching each other affectionately after the skirmish of 1999. Marina and Zira had a lot in common. They were both young children once, forced to live in squalor and starvation because their parents were unhinged, but they had both adamantly pushed on through as they both persistently aspired to amount to something. Marina obviously considered Zira an unexpected new chance to show her own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Their relationship was similar to that between a mother and a daughter, and Zira was the individual Marina loved most in the solar system. Marina had great respect for the Empress and considered her an equal in wisdom. Most of all, she viewed her as a powerful yet tender woman who had given her health, shelter, and a purpose. Summer Petersen , whom Marina considered the most beautiful girl in the universe.]] Summer Petersen was Marina's favorite personalized servant who had ever inhabited Zira's Palace. After Summer was revealed to be Xydarone V disguised before the crowd, she stripped privately, but Marina creepily hid atop the stall by climbing on the ceiling so she could watch, drooling as she stalked her. She relished the idea of breaking in this young girl and humiliating her. When Summer returned upstairs wearing her turquoise top, Marina felt her entire body tensing up as her head was overflowing with "ideas". Summer could see that Marina loved the sight of her coldness and fear, she saw her beautiful body trembling, taking it all in made Marina lick her lips in anticipation. She was also impressed by Summer's agility for one so overweight. Marina took to molesting and harassing her in several ways, such as threatening Summer and jeering whenever she privately changed clothes, mockingly calling her “your Majesty”, telling Summer that she was only to be used by others in the Palace, and feeling especially provoked to talk to her when her stomach was exposed. Still, she was not allowed to put Summer in any physical pain, her being the first personalized servant ever to be relieved of this. Marina was extremely disappointed by this. Claire Julian When Marina first lied eyes on Claire Julian, a personalized servant, she looked at her lustfully, considering her to be unimaginably attractive. Marina bothered her almost every day just like everyone else in the Palace. When Claire was forced into sex with Marina, she mocked her and made lecherous comments, frightening her. Marina enjoyed watching Claire's doubled resistance because she enjoyed punishing and breaking the underage servants. January Marina was close friends with January, Keeper of Lore. Natalie Clarke Marina found Natalie Clarke, a personalized servant and secret assassin, to be very attractive, the two got along very well. Like Marina, Natalie was attractive and sadistic. Robert Mersames Marina very much enjoyed the company of Robert Mersames, a personalized servant. The mistress didn't have to force Mr. Mersames to a lot of things, Robert always obeyed with either a smile or anger etched on his face. Marina loved that the servants were beneath her, but Robert was different, Marina liked the man high up in the ranks of Zira's Palace just like her. When Robert spent his first night in Marina's room the woman was very pleased. Although she could tell that the man disliked all the criminals, Marina loved the fact that he ignored those feelings and enjoyed having a good time. Tavion and Gavin Gondronan Marina loved the idea of humiliating twin brothers, and took great pleasure in punishing Tavion and Gavin Gondronan and breaking their will. She kept them bound in her quarters for three weeks and sexually tormented them to effectively enact her sadistic and sexual desires on them. The two boys were also forced to dance nude for Marina and several guards she invited in on occasion. Once she was satisfied that they were almost broken, she forced them both to have sex with her and Jim Newman, broadcasting it throughout the palace. This final act broken Tavion and Gavin's will, making them moan and scream for mercy. Thomas Carter When Marina first met Thomas Carter, her attitude towards him was more or less like that of the majority of personalized servants that found their way into Zira's cruel grasp. His personality reminded her of Claire Julian. Marina would occasionally violate him while setting his body, bound in metal, in a position that bordered on torture. Marina enjoyed watching Thomas' helpless resistance because she enjoyed punishing and breaking the underage servants. Behind the scenes It is unknown exactly how Marina reacted to learning that Summer Petersen ended Zira Miranda Grover's reign, but given her personality, it is highly likely that her carnal interest in her reached a horrible new level, but that she still came to loathe her immensely. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:1970s births Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Villains Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Grey-eyed individuals Category:Bullies